


Savage Love (Did Somebody Break Your Heart?)

by starsnatched (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Study, Established Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, I think?, I'll put that too just in case, M/M, Mentioned Lee Jeno, Might add more tags, Open Ending, Past Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Past Relationship(s), Relationship Study, Sad, Sad Ending, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Yeah it's inspired by Jason Derulo's "Savage Love" don't @ me, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/starsnatched
Summary: His relationship with Jaemin is a ticking time bomb. Renjun knows full well that what they have is expendable. It’s obvious.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Savage Love (Did Somebody Break Your Heart?)

**Author's Note:**

> So Tiktok song #3 is here LMAO let's get it
> 
> Really sad stuff here. You have been warned.
> 
> 1 comment about your honest thoughts = one prayer for Renjun

Renjun wonders how much time he has left. 

He watches it pass by and he thinks to himself, _I lived another day. Now, I need to survive the next one_.

His relationship with Jaemin is a ticking time bomb. Renjun knows full well that what they have is expendable. It’s obvious.

“Jeno and I never had a stay-at-home date,” The younger says as he boots up netflix, and starts flicking through countless movie and TV show names. Renjun doesn’t respond, instead trying his best to busy himself with pouring drinks and getting the food ready. Jaemin’s voice haunts him like a ghost. “You’re so considerate, Injunnie.”

The blonde still remains silent, going back and forth to bring out the snacks and beverages. Jaemin just watches him from the couch with a bored look in his eyes. “Hurry up, babe.”

“Sorry,” Renjun says, and when he sits down, the blue-haired lays on his lap. He lets him— he always lets Jaemin do whatever he wants. “Did you decide what you want to watch?”

“Will this be okay?” The title reads _Playful Kiss_ in bubble lettering; it also seemed that Jaemin hadn’t started watching this yet, as there was only the ‘Start Watching’ button available. 

The Chinese man wants to scrunch his nose and to pick something else, but this is Jaemin he’s talking about. He won’t deny the other anything. He would never, so he just says, “Sure.”

As the episode starts, Renjun thoughts drift as it becomes white noise. The characters on the screen become a blur as the blonde drowns himself in his thoughts.

He wonders how long their relationship could last, how long Jaemin would keep up the charade. They’ve been together for two months now— a great feat, considering how the Korean man doesn’t even like him. 

Renjun knows Jaemin doesn’t like him.

It’s not like the blue-haired pretends like he does. Everything the shorter man says or does, always reminds Jaemin of his ex. It was like a slap to the face. 

_“Jeno never really gave me chocolates before.”_

_“I’m beautiful to you? Jeno never called me that before.”_

_“You’re so attractive. Jeno is too, but you’re stunning in your own way.”_

Jeno, Jeno, Jeno. 

Jeno this, Jeno that, Jeno everywhere.

It’s like a toxin that eats away at Renjun’s soul, a poisoned apple that his boyfriend feeds him constantly with no remorse. To Jaemin, he's just a toy to be used. There is no escape.

Or is there?

Renjun could just… leave. He could just tell the other that they’re over, and to never contact him again. He could just flip the taller man off, tell him to go back to Jeno if he loved him so bad. What they have isn’t real anyway. Why does he even care so much? Does he _love_ Jaemin? Is that what his mind is trying to say?

Yes.

The blonde is aware that the only reason they got together in the first place is so that Jaemin can get back at Jeno, to show him that he’s doing way better than his ex ever can. Renjun knows that the Korean is only using him as a tool, as the supporting role to the main character, Na Jaemin, in the story that is his life. 

The shorter man understands that his supposed boyfriend’s affection towards him is not really genuine. The kisses, the dates, the compliments — they all mean nothing to Jaemin. 

Renjun knows he loves Jaemin, the fucking bastard. He’s fallen deep, and he’s caught in a web he ought to escape. But he willingly lets himself stay trapped. He lets Jaemin feed him the poisoned apple. He lets Jaemin use him. He lets him.

Because he loves him.

And the Korean is most likely clued up to the fact Renjun is hopelessly in love with him. The older should feel lucky that the blue-haired chose _him_ , of all people. Yeah, Jaemin chose Renjun. He ought to feel special. 

It’s wrong, Renjun knows. It’s toxic as hell, and the Chinese man is aware of that. But he loves Jaemin, and now he has him. It didn’t matter that the feelings aren't mutual— loving Jaemin is more than enough. He only needs to love him, and the illusion stays. 

It wasn’t important if it was all pretend on Jaemin’s part. All that mattered was that the Chinese man’s love for the other is real. 

“Ah, the first episode’s done!” Renjun snaps out of his reverie to see Jaemin sit up and stretch. He focused on the television which was loading up the next episode. “It’s pretty good, don’t you think? Let’s keep watching.”

The blonde makes eye contact with the other and smiles. “Okay.”

The Korean rewards him with a grin of his own, and it makes Renjun’s heart flutter. And as a bonus, he even leaned in and initiated a kiss. It tasted of sweet caramel popcorn and of Jaemin.

Renjun closes his eyes to savor the kiss, and wonders how much time he has left.

**Author's Note:**

> Will I stop making one shots inspired by Tiktok songs? No. I have more ideas. Look forward to it (but at what cost)
> 
> Please pray for Renjun— you can do that by leaving a comment
> 
> twitter: @starsnatched


End file.
